The Winter Fairy
by bloodrosered
Summary: Jack Frost is a fairy that protects the Moors from the wicked king, Pitchiner Black. He befriends a young slave named Colleen. After being separated, the friends reunite. Anguished by Colleen's betrayal, Jack plots his revenge against the wicked king with a powerful curse. A Maleficent themed FF. May change to M later.
1. The Outsider

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that were in discord. There was a wicked king named Pitchiner Black. He hated magic and fairies. He was jealous of them. He persecuted and hunted most of the larger fairies. He would take their most prized possession of all: their wings. He kept them as trophies. The wingless fairies became known as the Enslaved. The fairies were subjected to the worst treatment, ranging from persecution as demons (for the King declared them to be) to torture and enslavement. The King would encourage his subjects to wear iron jewelry for it was their weakness.

After many years of enslavement, the Enslaved began dying from their suffering. Some survived and endured it. The magical creatures and fairies found sanctuary in a magical place called the Moors. For there, they relied on one another, needing no king nor queen. They did rely on the protector of their safe haven from the wicked King. The King deemed the Moors as a place of evil, forbidding everyone to cross its borders. He intended to crush it one day.

In a great rowan tree on a great cliff in the Moors lived one such a spirit: one may take him as a boy. But he wasn't just any boy. He was a fairy. He had untidy mass of hair white as snow with striking blue eyes. His lips always seemed to smile...even when he was serious. His large wings were a beautiful blue with white. He had many magic abilities; one of his favorites was creating winter: making ice and snow. His favorite past time was playing tricks on the magical creatures with his snowballs and ice, laughing as he started snowball fights or made them slip. He always loved flying around the Moors, greeting the residents with a cheerful hello.

And his name was Jack Frost.

On a beautiful morning in the Moors, the great fairy flapped his wings and flew around, greeting the magical creatures. He dodged a mud ball from another group of them, laughing. Then whooped and spun, enjoying the rush of wind and the morning light on him. Immense joy washed over the youth as he relished the moment, hanging suspended above the Moors, seeing the beauty that the faeries had done.

He flew back down towards the Moors, greeting Baby Tooth, one of the Mini Fairies that belonged to Toothiana. She became a mother to Jack when he lost his family during the reign of Pitchiner Black. It was devastating the day Jack's parents lost their lives: they fought for their lives, telling Jack to escape to the Moors.

"Hello Jack!" said Tooth with a big smile.

"Hello, Tooth," he said smiling. "You're looking lovely today."

Tooth smiled with a blush as her gossamer wings flitted and her purple eyes glittered beneath her feathery eyelashes. Soon, the feathered fairy paused as she sensed something was wrong; her feathers fluffed and her violet eyes grew wide as she saw what her Mini Fairies had found; the Mini Fairies were her eyes and ears.

"Oh my!" she gasped, her face falling.

"What is it?" asked Jack frowning. "You look like you seen a ghost."

"It seems the border patrol...they found a human thief at the Pool of Jewels."

At the word 'thief' made the fairy's eyes grow wide with hundreds of thoughts running through his head. This was serious. He heard that humans would come to the Moors occasionally to try to steal jewels, but the border patrol would often drive them away. Yet he had never seen any up close and he was curious to see one.

"They did?" he said. "I must go and see then."

He flapped his wings to fly, nearly knocking some of the Mini Fairies over. Upon landing on a rock at the pool, he saw the two giant tree-like sentries pointing their spears at a girl about eleven or so. Her matted blonde hair framed her heart-shaped face that was dotted with freckles and her green eyes were wide, filled with fear. She was dressed in a tattered dress and was barefoot. She was holding a gem in her hand, trembling from head to toe, frozen in her spot.

Balthazar spoke in his language, pointing to the child thief, explaining what had occurred. Jack folded his wings and looked at the girl with slight interest.

"You have something that belongs here," Jack said sternly. "Please return it."

"I-I will," she said. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to...I just wanted to see if it was real. That's when they showed up."

She pointed to the border patrol. Jack looked at the guards, figuring they were scaring her. Not wanting to make the situation any worse, he softened his face. The guards growled, pointing their spears warningly. He knew Balthazar was very overprotective.

"Please!" the child begged. "Please...I don't like it when people point sharp things at me."

Seeing the child was near tears, he spoke to the border patrol in their language to lower their spears. Balthazar spoke accusingly that the girl was a thief and didn't trust her.

"If you put it back, they will not hurt you," Jack promised.

The child swallowed, panting to calm herself down. She held out her trembling hand and tossed the jewel back into the clear pool with a slight splash. She sniffled, still looking at the boy who had wings. She was scared...after all, this place was strange. She hadn't seen a boy like him before. She had heard her mother tell stories about the Fair Folk. They didn't trust humans due to the many wars against them. The enslavement of the human sized ones. And the King had said such terrible things about them. How they were evil demons and they were not trusted. She had seen terrible things done to them...unspeakable things.

"Thank you," said Jack.

He hopped from the rock towards her, making the girl flinch. Jack shooed the border patrol away, knowing the girl was scared enough already.

"Was it the guards that scared you?" he asked. "They're not bad at all. Just don't steal from here. If you wish to take something from here, you must ask."

She nodded understandingly. "A-are they...demons?" she asked, pointing to the guards.

Balthazar snorted, quite offended by the remark. Jack frowned a bit upon hearing this. "Who told you this?"

"The King-he said the Moors were filled with dark magic and it was the home for demons," she began. "He said the demons look like us except they have wings and pointed ears, sometimes horns...and iron burns them."

"What the King said is false," Jack replied. "The Moors has no trace of dark magic and fairies are not demons. But yes, iron burns them. Everything else is false."

"A-are you a fairy?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he said. He tilted his head. "You do look like a human...yet there is something about you that I find peculiar..."

"I-I'm a human," she assured rather quickly.

It was a lie, sort of. She didn't want anyone to know about herself. She learned it was best to keep her mouth shut. Talking only brought trouble.

"Humans aren't really allowed here," he said. "But because you were honest, I may make an exception."

"How do you know I was being honest?" she said. "I could've been stealing that gem."

"Were you?" Jack frowned.

"I thought about it..." she said. "But I couldn't. Everyone told me about treasures in the Moors. I wanted to know if it was true or not."

"I see," he said. "Anyway, my name is Jack Frost."

"I'm called Colleen," she answered.

She reached into her pocket of her tattered apron and held out a small snow drop. It was covered in a layer of ice. Jack looked at it with a smile and accepted it.

"Mum always said to give a fairy a snow drop," she said. "It means you wish to be a friend to them."

"Thank you," he said, accepting it. "What brings you here to the Moors?"

"I wanted to see it," she said. "I have heard many stories from my Mum about it. She said she would leave sweet cake and snow drops for the Fair Folk, letting them know she was a friend to them."

"I hope you can come and visit often."

The child's eyes lightened up with a mingle of joy and uncertainty. "Really?" she said.

"That's what I don't understand. Mum told me wonderful things about fairies-their magic and all. She said they were all different and unique like snowflakes."

Jack smiled at the girl. He listened as she told him the stories she had heard about fairies. He sat next to her, folding his wings up. The girl hugged her knees. She looked out at the Moors, quite filled with joy. Jack took his time to study the girl. Her eyes were an unusual green color. Her hair was long enough to frame her face, coming to her shoulders. Dirt and soot covered her from her face to her toes. Her limbs had some scars...maybe from labor. He wasn't sure. He figured he'd ask later.

"I'll walk you back to the border," he offered.

The two children walked side by side to the border between the Moors and the human lands. The great expanse of the field stretched before them. Colleen looked at the castle in the distance, frowning. She didn't want to go back, but she couldn't leave either. It was far to dangerous for a slave especially when it involved the dispute between the two lands.

"I'm glad to have met a fairy," she said, smiling.

"I'm glad to have met a human," he answered. "Where do you live?"

"There," she pointed to the castle.

"You live there? In the castle?"

She nodded.

"Where's your parents?"

"Mum died when I was six. I never knew my father."

"Mine are too," said Jack sadly. "I do look forward to our next visit. You can come back any time to visit. I'll be waiting."

"I..." the girl began, uncertain of how to explain herself.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just going to be hard," she said. "You see, I'm a slave. They are watched quite carefully. The only reason I was able to come here was because they make me sleep outside when I'm bad. I don't mind it though. I like to sleep in the tree and listen to the crickets."

"Y'know..." said Jack with an impish twinkle in his eyes. "You can always sneak out...or be bad."

Colleen giggled. "I'll consider it," she said.

Jack chuckled. He was happy to have found a human and to befriend her.

"I suppose I could call you from my tree if you wish to visit me there instead," she added.

"It might not be safe since I'm a fairy," Jack replied. "But I suppose it'll be worth the risk as well."

"Come at night," she said. "The guards are less likely to see you. And whisper when we talk."

Jack nodded. "I promise."

Colleen bade Jack farewell and headed back to her dreaded home. She didn't know if she should tell him the unspeakable things that were done to fairies. Did he know about it? Colleen sighed. She wanted to tell him her secret, but she decided once she got to know the fairy, she could trust him with it. She looked over her shoulder a few times at Jack who stood there, watching her walk away in the distance.


	2. Blossoming

_A little girl was locked in a cage. When she touched the bars, it hurt. She stayed away from them. She looked around with the other slaves. She was alone. Scared. She didn't know what was going on. They just dragged her away from her mother. Her mother's screams, clawing her way and fighting the men with her fingernails, trying to get to her._

 _The room she was in was filled with sobs and agonizing screams. Soon, she was dragged out...then felt something hurting on her back. She didn't know what it was._

 _There were agonizing screams of a small child...searing pain...a white feather with blood._

Colleen snapped awake as she slept outside in the tree, drenched in a cold sweat. She could never remember why this had happened. She always hated nightmares. This was so real though.

She had many questions about her former life. Her mother didn't really tell her much. She only said the family had secrets and that no one was supposed to speak of them for fear of someone finding out. Yet since she had been enslaved, she learned a few things about herself.

Not wanting to think about her past much, she decided to put her mind on something else. She wanted to think of the happiest place on earth. A place she could feel safe. Closing her eyes, she began to think of her mother. She hummed her the special song that helped her sleep. That made her happy.

 _I know you/I walked with you once upon a dream/I know you that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam/And I know it's true/That visions are seldom often seen/But if I know you/I know what you'll do/You'll love me at once/A way you did once/Upon a dream..._

Yet, no one was safe within the walls of the King's castle. She was trapped there, along with all the other enslaved. The girl looked towards the Moors longingly as she hummed her lullaby. She wanted to leave this dreaded place. The enslaved were treated worse than animals. She had seen the King sell them away, their clothes were rags and they were starving. And they were often punished.

Baiting was the worst of all: the enslaved would be stripped naked, chained up in the middle of the room with shackles while being prodded with iron instruments. They would scream and hiss in pain while the King's guest would laugh and jeer at them, calling them demons until the enslaved became weak. Some even died.

Colleen cursed. She scratched her leg furiously as she sat beneath the tree. She was chained up outside this time. Usually they wouldn't do this, but today was different.

The maids had caught her. They told on her. She was beaten and left outside. Colleen wanted to cry, but tears were useless. She hated it when they chained her up. The metal was just unbearable. It burned. It made her leg flare up.

It had always bothered her for as long as she could remember. She didn't know why, yet she was reminded on a daily basis that she was a demon. She thought about it at times and wondered if she was one of the fair folk. But she knew it couldn't be possible since her mother was a human. Her mother didn't speak of her father. She only told him he left to fight in a war and never came back.

She had to keep Jack away from here. She knew that the chain would hurt him. For it was made of iron. Iron burned fairies. Colleen had listened to the King rant to his people about the demons and told them to wear iron jewelry to protect themselves since it was their weakness.

The King was full of secrets. He even had a room that was full of them. A room that seemed to flutter like the sound of wings. The King would forbid all servants and slaves to enter that room of secrets.

The King himself would even allow his nobles to do the unspeakable things to the enslaved. She remembered the Unspeakable when she was small: the searing pain on her back, the sounds of her own screams...and blood. The blood just everywhere. Her tears and sobs as they finished. She nearly fainted from the pain...she had no idea what they had taken from her at the time.

 _...feathers...stained with blood..._

She shook her head as she tried to forget that part of the Unspeakable. She hummed her lullaby, thinking of a way to sneak back to the Moors to see the fairy again.

* * *

Jack looked towards the human lands. He thought about his encounter with the slave girl. He wondered if she would ever come back. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't since humans tended to avoid the Moors.

After hearing these things that the human slave had told him, he couldn't believe the lies the King told people: fairies being called demons and enslaving them. It all sounded terrible.

Sighing, the white-haired fairy laid back on his hammock, looking at the human lands. He hoped she would come back.

As the weeks went by, the girl didn't return. Jack continued to watch the castle from a distance, wondering if she would come back. He would go about his day, trying not to obsess over the fact of the human visitor. Yet, he had to admit she was a peculiar human. He sensed something very different about her.

"JACK!" called a voice from outside the borders of the Moors.

The fairy's pointed ears perked up as he heard his name called. Flapping his giant wings, he flew in the direction towards where the voice had been coming from.

Colleen as she waited outside the borders, looking up in tree tops and the sky for the winged boy. She had managed to sneak out, pretending to be picking wildflowers.

He saw the human girl, looking around in the forest and landed; the wind whooshed as his wings flapped.

"Well?" said Jack. "After all this time, what made you come back?"

"I thought it might be worth the risk," she said, smirking. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"Come!" said Jack, taking her hand.

He took her hand and they walked to the magical land where he showed her a game of mud ball. The two of them laughed and getting covered from head to toe in mud. The creatures of the Moors joined in as well. They splashed in the water, getting wet. Colleen even held onto Jack's foot while he flew up and dragged her along the water.

"I like your wings," the girl said. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you," Jack replied smiling. "I was born with them."

"May I touch them?"

"You may," he said.

The girl watched as Jack's wing stretched out automatically. It scared her a bit to see such a thing move like that, yet it was fascinating. She reached towards the blue feathers and touched them with her fingertips with hesitance. The muscle twitched a bit at the touch, then relaxed. Colleen smiled as she touched his wing: it was warm, the feathers were so soft. She continued to caress it to a full hand, smiling.

"What's it like...having wings?" she asked.

Jack smirked. "It's fun!" he said. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

She looked more scared, swallowing. She was curious since she had seen the flying boy a few times when she was outside. She lightly nodded, excited. The boy stepped up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist while she did the same on his neck.

"Hold on tight," he said.

He flapped his wings, stirring up the dust and flew up towards the sky. Colleen got scared and hugged him tightly, shutting her eyes tightly. She heard the wind rushing past her ears and through her air. He soared on the wind, then hovered slightly, flapping his wind. Colleen opened her eyes and looked around, seeing they were several feet off the ground. He soared higher towards the clouds. The girl shivered as the air got colder, yet her eyes grew wide as she looked at the clouds.

"So this is what it's like?" she said.

"You like it?"

"It feels like...freedom," she answered, taking a big inhale and enjoying the clean air above the heavens.

As the time passed, Colleen and Jack became the most unlikely of friends. And for a time, it seemed as though the hatred between the two worlds were forgotten. When they had gotten older, their friendship slowly turned into something more.

Love.

By the time, Colleen had turned sixteen years old, she had blossomed into a young woman, yet her misery remained from her enslavement.

She was quite afraid of her first kiss with a male. Many times spent in the King's castle, the nobles would frequently grope her and even attempt to shove their disgusting mouths on her like they believed they had the right to. She would avoid them as much as possible and there were times she had to fight the nobles off when they had tried to take her innocence. She resorted to ways of keeping the ravenous wolves away by learning some tricks from the other enslaved and the servants by rubbing garlic, pepper and other foul smelling herbs on herself.

Upon ready to sneak out towards the Moors, she decided today would be the day that she wouldn't go back to the castle. She wasn't going to tell anyone her intentions. She didn't really trust a lot at the castle and she was quite careful about how she left. Surely no one would see her.

Running towards the Moors, wanting and ready for her first kiss with the fairy, she looked back at the castle, smiling as it got smaller and further away. Her blonde hair flew behind her in tangled waves until she arrived at the border. She looked at the necklace he had given her with a jewel he had taken from the Pool, smiling. It would was the best gift anyone had given her.

Jack heard Colleen's voice and came flying to her. He brought her to the highest hill in the Moors where they had watched many sunsets together. She looked at Jack, quite nervous.

"Jack?" she spoke with a tremor in her voice.

"Yes, Colleen?" he said, tilting his head, noting she seemed quite nervous. "You alright, snow angel?"

"I-I'm fine. I just..." She let out an exhale. Colleen looked Jack; blush comes to her cheeks. "Do you believe true love exists?"

"Why yes," said Jack. "Why do you ask?"

"Um...well..." she dithered, her cheeks were redder than ever. "I...I wanted to ask if you ever kissed anyone before?"

"No," he said, also blushing. "Why? Do you want one?"

"I...I do," she said.

Cupping his cheek, she caressed Jack's face. Her heart was pounding so wildly, her cheeks burned with a mixture of embarrassment, excitement and passion. She leaned forward to kiss the fairy's dusky lips, quite very shy about it at first. Her body was trembling. Her nose brushed against the fairy's nose. Inhaling, she smelled Jack's scent: peppermint, trees and wind.

Jack pulled the girl in for his first kiss. Her lips were warm and sweet. Her scent was female and sweat. His hands went almost to the back of her head, feeling the soft hair thread in his fingers. The two of them began to kiss. It got more and more passionate. Hungry. The two youths continued to kiss, tasting each other. The girl was trembling more, touching his hair and neck.

He pulled away, looking at her. "You're trembling," he whispered.

The girl panted, feeling her heart flutter and her cheeks burning. "I'm fine, Jack," she said. "I...I never done this before."

"Don't worry, Colleen, you're safe," he spoke, moving a strand of hair away from her eyes.

He move to her neck, kissing her softly and slowly, making her let out a soft moan. Her fingers threaded his snowy hair. Jack's hands wandered to Colleen's back. feeling two protruding stubs on her back. He stopped and frowned. She pushed his hands away quite quickly and withdrew. She looked quite uncomfortable about it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she replied rather quickly, pushing Jack away.

Colleen looked away from him, quite ashamed of these scars. They were something that happened to her in the past that she wished to forget. Jack frowned again. It wasn't like his friend to be like this.

"You can tell me," he said.

"No, I can't!" she said in a high voice.

She got up and started running towards the castle. She wished she didn't have to tell her new love about what had happened. How she was only a little girl. How she never knew what it was they did to her. All she knew was they cut something off. They didn't tell her what or why. She didn't even know what the pain was as it pressed beneath the flesh of her back. It started growing stronger just after she had been dragged off from her mother.

Jack sat there, completely puzzled and rejected that his friend would just brusquely depart like that even after their first kiss. He had to find out why...what was she hiding? He waited until the sun was completely down so he could use the darkness to his advantage.


	3. Scars

Colleen no longer came to visit the Moors since their first kiss.

Jack leaned against the rowan tree, gazing towards the castle. It had been a month since the last time he had seen her and wondered why the human girl who had given him his first kiss would just take off like that. He wondered what had he done to offend her.

The white-haired fairy became quiet and distant, preferring to be alone. The fairies and other creatures of the Moors seemed to notice this and wondered why he had such a change of behavior. Tooth attempted to offer comfort to Jack or advice, but he would only shake his head quietly and flew away. She had noticed he had grown fond of the human maiden. She didn't like this at all: she didn't like that Jack was falling for the human girl since too many bad things had happened between the two lands since Jack's parents died.

Jack would watch the sun set every day, thinking about his first kiss-so pure, beautiful and meaningful-and the day it happened. He wondered if it really was True Love's Kiss or that it was not meant to be. If Colleen would come back. If she was safe. Did she miss him.

He wanted to go to her this time and find out the truth about why she had run away. Why she was avoiding him. He waited until dark to take a chance to visit the slave girl. He remembered she spoke about a tree outside the castle where she often would sleep when sent there for punishment. Jack had to find out why Colleen had rebuffed him so suddenly. He used the cover of darkness to fly towards the human lands-a risk he thought was worth taking.

* * *

Colleen didn't like sleeping in the castle very much. Often the King's friends would try to sneak in when she was asleep and attempt to use her to their liking. She often would purposely get sent outside. No one could bother her while she was in the tree. Today she decided to steal some extra bread to get caught and sent outside and chain her to the tree. The servants had noticed that she had been disappearing quite frequently than usual-coming back late and even overly tired.

All she knew was she couldn't go back. The moment Jack saw her ugliness, he'd be repulsed. She didn't want him to see what she had hidden for so long. She recalled the scornful looks, the taunts and jeers. The words that echoed in her head.

 _Demon!_

Leaning against the trunk of the tree, she shut her eyes to push away the unpleasant feelings, singing the magic song. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar whoosh and bolted upright to see the shape of the winged boy.

"Colleen?" Jack said.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she said surprised and uncomfortable.

"I need to talk to you."

Colleen glanced towards the castle in fear, praying the guards did not see her speaking with Jack. Though she was only glad that it was dark out, but it didn't mean that they could hear voices.

"You shouldn't be here. If the guards hear you, they will come."

"But what's..." he began, walking towards her.

Suddenly, he gasped as he felt a searing hot flash as he felt something touch his foot. His wings fluttered as he jumped back and saw a chain on the ground that glowed red. Hissing, he backed away as he realized it was iron. His eyes followed the chain and saw it lead up to Colleen's ankle-though he had stepped away, it continued to glow softly. Curious. Usually iron did this when fairies were present. He tilted his head. He had always suspected something peculiar about the girl.

"Colleen," he spoke suspicious. "What is going on?"

"I told you it's not safe here," she said, diverting the subject. "You have to leave."

"Not until you explain why you left so abruptly a few weeks ago," he said feeling anger; he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's...difficult."

"How difficult can it be?" he said frowning. "We kissed. I thought I was your true love."

"You are."

"Then why did you leave when I touched your back? Why have you been avoiding me?"

She lowered her head; her face flushed and felt tears pricking her eyes as she sensed that she would have to tell him about the Unspeakable.

"Because I don't know if you'd accept me," she replied; her throat tightened.

"Accept you?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Because...I'm a demon...of some sort..." She curled up under the tree, hugging her knees.

Jack didn't seem to understand. Though the iron chain was glowing as he got closer, he knelt beside her.

"You can tell me, Colleen," he said, touching her hand. "Please."

If there was one thing she didn't like to talk about, it was the Unspeakable. Colleen could feel the pressure building up inside as she sighed, knowing the topic about it would come sooner or later. She never wanted to speak of it again and forget it like it was a bad dream. And if there was one thing she learned about being a slave, it was that she couldn't trust anyone but herself. She didn't allow people to get close to her for that reason. Too many people hurt her.

But there was no reason to not trust Jack. Jack had been nothing but kind to her since they had first met in the Moors. She hadn't trusted anyone since her enslavement.

"Alright," she said resigned. "I will tell you tomorrow. But you have to leave here-I want you to be safe."

Jack look towards the castle. He didn't want to take any more risks being in the human lands; given that Colleen had told him about the lies the King had said about the Fair Folk.

* * *

Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner. The fairy waited in the rowan tree for Colleen to arrive. Day became sunset and he heard the girl's call outside the Moors. It took a while for her to escape this time, but she made it to the Moors. By the time they were reunited, Jack and Colleen embraced like they had been separated for years. He led Colleen to their special spot where they would spend their days talking. Colleen looked out at the pond, taking a deep breath, ready to tell him.

"The scars...on my back, it happened when I was little," she began; her voice trembled. "They told me I had a growth on my back."

She shut her eyes as she began to tell him about the Unspeakable. She could hear her own screams, feel the burning pain again.

"All I remember is a glowing red chain and a searing hot pain that hurt so much, but I don't know what it was they did to me. I was too little to understand."

Jack's expression changed to shock as he listened to the story. What kind of monstrosity would hurt a little girl? Did humans normally do this kind of thing to slaves?

"Let me see," he said.

The slave faced away from Jack, lowering the top half of her dress, exposing her back. The flesh was mutilated with two vertical cauterized wounds like something had once been there. He tried to use his magic to heal it-only to see a shape of what looked like wings. Of course! It explained a lot. She had to be a Fair Folk. Her characteristics seemed more human than fairy though.

"Colleen," he said. "What was on your back...what they took from you were wings."

"Wings?" she questioned.

The shock hit her when she thought about a few things. Her intolerance to iron was one of them. Her mother speaking very little about her father.

"But...it can't be! My mother was human," she protested.

"Did she say anything about your father?"

She shook her head. "Very little. All she told me was he was a very brave man and they had to stay away from each other. He left to go fight the war and he never came back."

"It's possible he was a fairy," he said.

She lowered her head, telling Jack the King's words. "One of the King's laws is ' _a_ _ny union between a human nor Fair Folk is forbidden for it is an abomination. Any caught shall be punished for treason. Any offspring produced by this union IS also an abomination and their fate shall be decided by the King, which includes up to and including enslavement or extermination."_

"It may be, but not impossible," he said, rubbing Colleen's back. "Nothing can forbid love. And certainly not the King."

"Aside from the scars on my back, the intolerance to iron and being called an abomination at the castle, I had always wondered more about my past. But one thing I do know is my mother loved my father very much. She may have not told me about him because she was protecting me."

"It's possible," said Jack. "Many of the Fair Folk have died because of the wars. But he was mostly protecting you and your mother. He wanted to be sure you were both safe."

Colleen nodded. "Mum always made sure I was safe as well. That's what I loved about her. She taught me about the Fair Folk and how to show you are their ally. She always protected me until they took me away from her."

She felt tears welling up as she remembered her last time with her mother. How she fought tooth and nail to keep her daughter safe. She heard her fighting until the men overpowered her. She could only assume that they had killed her after getting her out of the little cottage they lived in. Jack saw her starting to cry and held her, feeling her tears soak his shirt.

"Don't cry," he said pulling her closer to comfort her. "I want you to stay here at the Moors with me. You're my True Love. And I promise you that you'll always be safe here. "

She sniffled looking at the castle in the distance, nodding lightly. She wouldn't go back this time. Never again. As they sat by the lily pond where the water fae danced on the surface and the lightning fairies brought a mystical glow of lights. They held each other as they watched the beautiful scene of the Moors unfold before them. She rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Just hold me," she said. "Don't let me go."

He nodded and held her close, rubbing her hair. "I won't," he promised. "I'll make a bigger hammock for us to sleep in."

He showed her the rowan tree. She sat down on the cool grass, glancing up to watch Jack go to work. Resting against the trunk, she closed her eyes and smiled, feeling relief and joy. She was inspired enough to sing the special song in a voice sweet and low:

 _I know you/I walked with you once upon a dream/I know you that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam/And I know it's true/That visions are seldom what they seem/But if I know you, I know what you'll do/You'll love me at once/The way you did once/Upon a dream._

While Jack worked, he listened to her singing with a smile. The creatures watched Colleen, mesmerized by her singing. She continued to hum the song. It was a song that brought her comfort in times of darkness. She looked at the creatures of the Moors, smiling.

"That was a beautiful, Colleen," said Jack.

"My mother used to sing this to me when I was little," she said, smiling. "It always made me happy."

He fluttered down from the rowan tree when he had finished making a hammock for the both of them and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

She looked at him with a blush, but nodded with a smile. "Just to warn you, I am clumsy when it comes to dancing," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. The two lovers stood up he began to dance with her, leading. The lights were glowing and the lightning fairies glowed in the dark, creating a perfect atmosphere for them.

"Go on," he said. "Hum the song-just follow my lead."

She obliged and followed his lead, looking into his eyes in a loving manner. She did step on his feet a few times, apologizing with embarrassment. Some of the pixies and Mini Fairies giggled at the adorable awkwardness between them. As she sang the words and taught him the rhythm, Jack began to memorize it and to sing softly with the creatures joining in a humming choir, which made the Moors glow slightly. As the scene unfolded in a romantic setting, some of the Mini Fairies squeaked with adoration at the scene.

Colleen's face flushed. Her heart was pounding. She followed Jack's lead, she rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. It smelled like the woods and the wind. A place where she felt safe. The Moors.

Eventually a yawn came from the young maid and her eyes fluttered as she began to feel sleepy. Sensing her fatigue, he scooped her up and flew her up into their hammock. He wrapped his wing around her to keep her warm and buried his nose in his beloved's hair, smelling her scent. He looked at the brand on her shoulder and healed it. He watched as the ugliness of that mark was gone forever.

She was free. Free from the King.


	4. Battle of the Moors

Tooth and her Mini Fairies patrolled the Moors, keeping watch all night and day to alert their protector. Tooth would watch Jack and his beloved spend time together. She was reluctant to accept that he had fallen for an Enslaved since these fairies lived in the human lands, having become submissive to their masters. She had to make sure that Jack wouldn't get hurt. He had lost his parents during the war and she couldn't bear to let him endure that heartbreak again. She would have her Mini Fairies would watch the two of them. All seemed well between the two of them so far.

At early dawn, there was a sound of thunder that awakened her. Tooth's feathers fluffed and her purple eyes went wide when her fairies had spotted the waving banners with a black horse reared up. Her heart sank when she realized that there at the border was the King and he had brought an army! Another war was coming to the Moors! She flitted towards the rowan tree where Jack and Colleen were snuggling together in the hammock blissfully.

"JACK!" she said frantically.

Jack awakened immediately at the sound of distress in Tooth's voice, Colleen awakening as well. The green feathered fairy's eyes were widened with fear.

"What is it, Tooth?" he asked concerned.

"The King..." she gasped. "He's here. With an Army. Outside the Moors."

Jack's blue wings fluttered as he stood up quickly. Being the largest and strongest of the fairies, he had to protect his beloved home from the humans.

"Stay here," he told Colleen.

She watched as Jack took to the skies. She was worried about him, hoping he would come back alive. She had heard the King brag at many parties about what they would do to the fairies they had captured them during the War. All she could do was hope the King never laid hands on him.

As Jack flew up, he saw the Royal Army just outside the border. Tooth had told Jack many times that the humans had attempted to conquer the Moors for centuries. Mainly it was due to their greed and envy of their lands. But King Pitch was worse. He wanted to crush the Moors since he hated magic and the Fair Folk. But no one knew why.

Jack landed on the rock, standing tall and spreading his wings wide to make him appear bigger and more threatening. He narrowed his eyes and looked for the one who called himself the King of the human lands. A man had rode an armored black horse towards him, donning black armor from head to toe. The figure removed his spiked helmet and looked at him. His eyes were amber. His skin was a dark olive. His hair was black. His face expressed serenity with a hint of sadism, arrogance, and determination.

"Go no further!" Jack warned loudly.

"Relax, demon," King Pitch spoke diplomatically. "I am not here to cause any trouble. I am here to retrieve something that belongs to me."

"I do not know what you speak of. I have nothing of yours."

He wouldn't let him hurt Colleen or anyone else. After hearing all those stories Colleen had told him about what had happened to most of the Fair Folk, he was horrified by the cruelties the Enslaved endured and the monstrosities humans could do: torture, families and loved ones separated, enduring mutilations, starved, beaten, and used for blood sport.

"Oh?" said Pitch with an arched eyebrow. "You don't know? I'm referring to my slave: the adorable little blonde with green eyes. I was told she came this way. By order of the crown, all runaway slaves must be returned to their owners or suffer on pain of death."

"You give no orders here, especially to me," Jack said through his grit his teeth. "Now go back to where you came from!"

The air began to chill as his anger rose. The rock began to frost. Some of the horses nickered nervously as they sensed a force in the air that was not natural. Jack watched the king with suspicion.

"Come now Sire," a knight hissed impatiently. "Why don't we just force our way in?!"

Pitch held his hand up to silence him. He was surprised by the skinny fairy's gall.

"A King does not take orders from a demon," said Pitch. "Now last chance: release the girl from your lair of evil and begone to the depths of hell from whence you came!"

"You are no king to me!"

The King just had enough. He raised his sword, indicating to ready their weapons.

"Bring me his head," he said to his captain. "And wings as well. No doubt they'll make fine trophies on my wall. Ready the archers."

The captain called forward the archers. In a mingle of hoof beats, shouts and clinking armor among the King's army, the archers rushed forward with bows in their hand and quivers of arrows on their back. They awaited the captain's command to ready and armed themselves with arrows on their bows.

"Archers...ready..." the captain announced.

Jack's heart hammered with fear-he wondered if this is what happened with his parents. No matter, he was going to protect everything he loved-his home, his family, and his beloved. He braced himself to fight, wings spreading as he snarled. Ice formed in his hands and spikes formed on the rock he stood on, spreading on the grass in a thick layer.

The archer's fired a volley of arrows towards Jack. The boy let out a loud cry, beating his wings and in a powerful surge, the arrows were blown off-course and went in all directions. Angered at this, Pitch pointed his sword towards Jack and let out a battle cry to charge towards the Moors. The knights joined in, their armor clinked as they advanced on the field, armed with spears, swords and shields.

"Arise and stand with me!" Jack called.

The ground began to tremble, making the soldiers chatter nervously and they looked around. The King was quite surprised. Having tried many times to crush the Moors, this was a new one. Mostly he had fought the tall Fair Folk. Now that they were decimated or enslaved, he was beyond surprised with this sight. Creatures made of moss, tree roots and rock rose from the ground and snarled at the Royal Army.

"It's the dark creatures!" cried the soldiers fearful.

"Fight for your king!" Pitch insisted bravely.

Soon a root serpent hissed as it emerged from the earth. More tree sentries emerged from the forest, mounted on boars that snorted viciously. The border patrol armed with spears. The root serpent and the troll flung some soldiers across the battlefield. Jack free fell towards the knights, flapping his wings and knocking several off their horses. Some soldiers threw spears and slashed at him as he passed over. Jack evaded them quickly, feeling the heat of the iron just graze him as the battle got more intense. He landed on the ground to fight the charging soldiers with his powerful wings, knocking them over. His blue eyes searched for the king. Upon seeing the black armor, he took flight and knocked him off his horse, making the man cry out in pain.

"You will have NOTHING!" growled Jack. "Not Colleen! Not the Moors! Not now! Not EVER!"

Pitch pushed his iron gauntlet on Jack's flesh, making him yell in pain. It left a large, red imprint on his shoulder. He stumbled away from the King as he heard a horde of soldier charge towards him. With a flap of his wings, a powerful pulse knocked the soldiers off their feet.

The battle was a loss for the humans and they retreated. Jack got up and watched as the knights retreated, looking down at his arms and hands as the burns slowly healed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. His army approached the fairy and they bowed to him gratefully for protecting their home.

When the skirmish was over, Jack returned to the Moors, a bit worried for Colleen. He found Colleen at the edge of the border in silence. She had watched the battle. She wanted less violence between the two kingdoms even if it meant giving up her freedom. She knew the King was tenacious and wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted. Colleen watched from the edge of the Moors where the battle was occurring. They were all fighting over her. She didn't think it was right. She knew she couldn't leave the castle. She would be stuck there until her dying day.

He embraced her in silence with solemn looks. In Colleen's heart, she knew the King would be back soon. She knew he wouldn't stop until the Moors were crushed. King Pitch hated all magic and the Fair Folk. She pulled away, making the fairy frown.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. "The battle is won. The King won't harm you again."

Colleen shook her head sadly. "It's not right you're fighting over me," she said. "The King will come back again."

"I assure you that if he does return, he will answer to me."

"I can't stay here. It'll start again. The War."

She was just about to head back to the human lands when Jack stopped her. "Do you want to go back there?"

"I don't. But I have no choice. If it means no war between the lands..."

"There is always going to be a war between the Moors and the human lands, Colleen," he said cutting her off and holding her hands. "And not because of you."

"Don't you see? I led the King here. He wanted me back was just an excuse. But his intentions are much darker. Destroying the Moors will always be his goal."

"He won't have the Moors. And he won't have you."

"And the others?" she asked.

Jack sighed, realizing there were the Enslaved back in the human lands. He wondered how long it would take to fight for their freedom. Colleen was the lucky one who had escaped from the tyranny of the land.

"We'll think of something," he promised. "Please stay here. I can't imagine what would happen if you went back."

Colleen only shook her head sadly, feeling tears. She knew there was no other choice but to go back. She kissed Jack's cheek, leaving him standing at the Moors.

"Goodbye, my love," she said tearfully.

Jack's heart broke as he watched Colleen leave. He should've known in his heart all along that even though she was fae descent, she belonged in the human world. He felt tears and his heart hardened.

Upon returning to the Moors, he saw the entire forest celebrating their victory. Jack barely looked at any of the creatures and went to the rowan tree to be alone. Tooth saw the look on the youthful fairy's face. His love was gone. She shook her head sadly. It wasn't meant to be. She should've warned him that she never belonged here. She watched as Jack sat on the cliff with the rowan tree, looking at the castle with a mixture of forlorn and betrayal. While he hoped she'd come back, he knew in his heart that she wouldn't this time. Gone were the days where they played in the fields, sat under the trees of the Moors, holding hands and so forth. They had grown apart and lived worlds away now.


	5. Betrayal

Colleen glanced over her shoulder at the Moors while she walked back to the castle, regretting her decision to leave. She was such a coward-unable to follow what her heart truly desired because her fear controlled her. Much like the King. But there was no choice. If it meant keeping the King at bay from starting another war in Jack's homeland.

The long walk back, she could only imagine what Jack was going through now. How hurt and abandoned he felt by her decision. She figured he wouldn't forgive her this time. Other thoughts passed through, knowing what to expect when she got back to the castle. The King would punish her-bait her, beat her, who knew? Pushing her fear aside, she decided to accept her punishment. Tears were pricking her eyes as she went through the servant's entrance. It was then she was stopped by one of the King's servants.

"His Majesty wishes to see you," he said calmly.

Brushing her tears away, she nodded; her stomach sank and her face flushed. She was doomed from the moment she set foot in the castle. Keeping her head down, she went to the King's study. He sat at his desk with a tranquil expression; his amber eyes studied the young slave that stood in the threshold as she dipped in his presence.

"Your Majesty," she said feeling sick.

Pitch folded his hands, resting his elbows. He watched as she opened her mouth, ready to explain her actions. He merely held up his hand to silence her, still calm as ever.

"No need to explain, dear," he said gently. "It's understandable that you fell under their evil spell. It's not your fault."

Colleen narrowed her eyes a bit. She was confused. She kept in mind that she anticipated what was next. A slap. Being frog-marched to the dungeons, stripped, and brought out in chains and tortured with iron in front of the nobles. She awaited for the king to do something...

Surprisingly he did nothing. None of that. He just sat at his desk.

"Your Majesty," she said. "All I can say is I'm sorry. I..."

"You fell in love with the demon," he said matter-of-fact. "I know. He said your name on the battlefield so I could only assume."

The blonde girl's face flushed. The nausea felt more overpowering as she felt more exposed. The King looked down on Colleen-this pathetic, green-eyed slave that had served him for years. Mainly just a lowly one who worked in the kitchen and he had hundreds more.

"Do you still love him?" the King questioned

Colleen turned away, unable to face her master. Her heart felt crushed as the memory of her leaving the Moors flashed. Seeing the look on Jack's face when she told him she was going back. How hurt he was. Colleen just didn't want to put Jack nor his home in any more danger. He had lost his parents from what she could assume was from one of the wars.

"I see," Pitch said, raising his hairless eyebrows.

He only grinned, seeing the girl's hurt expression. Being separated from her true love. While he thought of punishing her, a plan came to mind. This girl could be quite useful to him. She was young and naive. Surely she'd go along with the plan. The King touched his finger to his chin as if thinking intently.

"What if I were to make you a deal?" he said smoothly.

The slave looked at Pitch with narrowed eyes. It wasn't like him to be so generous. He was deceitful and untrustworthy. And he never offered anything to a slave.

"Why?" she said suspiciously.

"I think you may like what I have to offer."

"I don't think so," she rebuffed.

Pitch frowned a bit. He had forgotten her stubbornness. He had heard the other veteran slaves complain about the girl's unwillingness to do certain tasks. How many beatings and prodding she endured-and yet she wouldn't break. At times, she would.

"Please hear me out," he persuaded.

"I'll listen, but I won't accept," she replied, crossing her arms.

This was good enough, but he proceeded with his deal. The King smiled quietly to himself, knowing that freedom was the first thing on any slave's mind.

"Given you are my slave, I can let you go if I wish. Yet since you are so keen on protecting your...unholy love with this demon..." A look of scorn came across the King's face as he spoke. "So for the sake of not creating a war in the Moors, I will let you go."

Colleen raised her eyebrow. Her interest peaked for what the King had to offer in trade for her freedom. It was something she wanted more than anything. And yet, it seemed too good to be true. There had to be something to go with it.

"What's the catch?" she asked suspicious.

"I think you know what it is I want," he said.

"No, I don't," Colleen replied, crossing her arms.

 _Obstinate slave!_ The King thought angrily, glaring down at Colleen. Yet he had to remain calm if he wanted this deal to go through. He'd lose her trust immediately if he got angry.

"I want the wings of the demon," he said.

Colleen frowned. She had a feeling there would be a price to her freedom.

"No," she said. "It's not worth it. There is nothing you can offer me that will change my mind, Your Majesty."

Colleen turned to leave. The king's mouth formed a frown. Any slave would be jumping at the chance to be free. But King Pitch had to think fast about how he could persuade the stubborn woman to do his bidding-even if it was a false promise. He was a clever man who knew how to fool her. It had to be something he could offer her that she couldn't refuse.

"Not even if I return your wings to you?" he said persuasively.

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at the king with narrow eyes. "What did you say?" she said.

"I believe you heard me, my dear," he said.

* * *

The months went by. She stood outside the border, feeling sick. It took a while for her to decide whether or not to go back to the Moors. How could she? She couldn't face Jack. Yet the reason she was here was wrong anyway. She wished she just stayed away instead. Yet here she was. Her thoughts rushed through her head as she replayed her last moments with King Pitch. She had no idea how she got to agree to the King's request. She wished she had refused.

"JACK!" she called, looking around in the fog.

Her heart was racing. Her stomach fluttered. How would Jack react to seeing her? Given what happened, she didn't expect to be welcomed warmly. She heard the whoosh of wings and turned to find the white-haired fairy. Only he glared at her with suspicion and hurt.

"So..." he began. "How's life with the humans?"

Colleen looked down. "Not so well," she said. "But I wanted to see you."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "And the King?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. All I know is that he has put a bounty on your head. Everyone is hunting for you."

"I see."

"Look, Jack. I know what I did months ago was a rushed decision. I was afraid. But I changed my mind."

The two of them sat by the lily pond, watching the fire fairies dance. They spoke many things and the time of separation faded away. Jack forgave Colleen for her foolishness. And all was as it had happened long ago.

Colleen sighed, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. She was content to be with her beloved again. Burying her face into his neck, she inhaled his scent: the smell of trees, wind and ice lingered on the fairy. He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled her hair, filled with such love for the young woman. Their passion for one another grew as they held hands and kissed. She remembered how the mischievous pixies would giggle, one of the Mini Fairies named Baby Tooth would jealously tug Colleen's hair whenever Jack drew closer to her for a kiss. The boller wogs would toss mud at them, spoiling their alone time.

"Do you think we can be truly alone?" she whispered in his ear.

The white-haired fairy nodded. Not wanting any of Tooth's Mini Fairies snooping about or any of the other creatures to spoil their intimate time, he began to build an impenetrable partition made of spiked ice crystals. Ever since Colleen came to the Moors, Tooth said she would be watching. He returned with his wings dragging behind him. She envied that her beloved had wings, wishing she could have her own. She hated that not knowing what they looked like. She wondered if she had magic like the Fair Folk.

"Everything alright?" he asked, looking at Colleen.

"Fine," she said, pushing away her sadness.

Jack sat beside Colleen. He wrapped his arms around her and his wings did the same like a warm blanket. He pressed his cheek into hers before giving it a worshipful kiss his hand caressed her other cheek, making her close eyes. The fairy's chilled fingers made her shiver. Her breath began to rise as the air chilled.

"Can you make it snow?" she asked.

Jack nodded and created a snowflake that he tossed in the air. A shower of snowflakes fell down on the two lovers. She looked up and watched in awe. A smile stretched across Colleen's face as cold tiny flakes fell on her face and in her hair. Jack smiled; she looked so beautiful. Brushing her nose against Jack's cheek, she kissed the pale cheek. Jack brought her to kiss her passionately. His hands threaded her hair. She responded shyly, her breath shaky.

Jack's fingers caressed her collarbone and her shoulder, which made the maiden close her eyes. Goosebumps formed when his chilled fingers caressed her skin. He pushed a part of dress down her shoulder. Colleen stopped the action, looking ashamed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I..." she said, blushing. "I'm not exactly beautiful."

"You're always beautiful to me, snow angel," he said, cupping her chin.

He gazed into her green eyes before kissing her again. This time, he kissed her neck up and down, worshiping her collarbones and shoulders. The girl shivered from the cold and his lips, yet she felt her skin was burning too. A small moan escaped her lips and she threw her head back. Her dress fell at her waist in a pool. Colleen looked down, blushing. She had been naked when she was baited. Jack kissed and caressed each scar as he looked at her body.

As their kisses grew more passionate, the maid, feeling bold, turned towards Jack and straddled him. Jack blushed at this. His arms wrapped around Colleen's waist and pulled her close. His hands moved up and down her back; he avoided the two stumps on her back, knowing that she didn't really like being touched there. Colleen reached for Jack's shirt and pulled it over his head. It was difficult since his wings got tangled in the cloth. She looked at him with wide eyes, seeing the lean chest.

She kissed his neck, going up and down. She heard a soft moan from the fairy and he held her tighter to his chest. Eventually, he let his own clothes fall off as well, climbing on top of the young girl. She looked so scared that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Jack," she whispered, stopping him. "Jack. I haven't done anything like this before."

"Me either," he said. "But I promise you I'll be gentle."

He comforted her as he held her, putting himself in position.

"Ready?" he whispered on her lips.

She looked up at her love with glazed eyes, nodding. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bracing herself. Jack slowly pushed in; a groan escaped as he felt the tightness surrounding him, hearing Colleen whimper when her maidenhead tore. With a few comforting shushes, he held her comfortingly, kissing her forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, blinking her tears away. "I'm alright," she said. "I'm pretty tough."

Jack chuckled. She swooned at the sensation as he began to go slowly. The more he pushed, the more pleasant it was. Colleen relaxed and sighed, clawing his back. Jack was buried in her neck, panting and moaning.

He felt an odd sensation; it was very similar to when he flew up to the heavens. With a loud cry, he released inside her. Colleen felt her own release: her head arose from the grass, pressing her cheek against his and let out cries mingled with his. Jack felt her body stiffen and her fingers clawing into his back.

Eventually, the lovers relaxed with panting and sighs. It was done. The two had joined at last. Jack and Colleen snuggled in the grass; Jack's wing was draped over the two of them to keep them warm. She was lulled by the sound of his heartbeat and her fingers interlaced with his.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he responded.

Eventually, Colleen sat up for a moment, wrapping her dress around her. Sighing, she wriggled out of Jack's sleeping arms. She frowned and looked down at the ground. She couldn't believe she had agreed to do something like this for the King. Someone she despised for many years since she was stolen away from her mother. She had found out he had kept her wings. She asked herself was it really worth it to steal the wings of her true love. She thought about going back on this evil deal. Let the King come. At least she'd be safe here in the Moors.

Yet. War would come if she did not return with the bounty. She couldn't help but debate all night on whether or not the price of freedom was worth it. She grasped the leather flask of mead that hung against her hip. She took a sip, tasting the sweetness of the mead. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a small glass vial of orange liquid. She felt sick, knowing what she was doing was so despicable. She poured the orange liquid in the vial.

Jack stirred from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, looking over at the sitting girl.

"Everything alright, snow angel?" Jack asked.

"Fine," she said. "I thought I'd have a drink. Want some?"

He stared at the flask, curiously. He hadn't really tried anything outside of the Moors.

"Mead," she explained. "It's my favorite drink."

Jack sipped from the flask and found it was surprisingly sweet. "I like it," he said smiling.

"I always wondered if the tale was true about fairies liked sweets."

"Well, now you know." Jack replied, taking another sip.

She leaned towards Jack and gave him a kiss. He responded by kissing her back as well. The two lovers began to kiss passionately. They made love under the dark sky. The first time was a bit clumsy and awkward. The slave straddled the young man, feeling his manhood press against her womanhood. She closed her eyes, enjoying his cool touch and his kisses. She guided him inside her, letting out small moans as she slowly descended upon him.

Once fully in, she sat still to enjoy being bonded with her love. She rolled her hips, feeling his hands grasped her bottom. Moans came out of Jack and his wings wrapped around them, shielding them from the cold. Murmurs of love and pleasure mingled, mouths kissed and limbs entangled. Her breath rose from his cool breath. His fingers pressed into her back, sending streams of frost down her flesh; it made the female shiver. She cried out as her release came, burying her face in his neck. His followed in suit.

When their love making was over, the two of them lay together side by side. Colleen sat up, wide awake while Jack laid there completely asleep. She looked at his wings frowning, knowing what she had to do. She pulled on a pair of thick gloves, looking at Jack. Tears formed in her eyes as she picked up an iron chain.

"I'm so sorry," she wept.

Though the gloves were thick, she could still feel the heat from the iron. Her human side could tolerate it, but it would never heal. She touched the metal towards the base where Jack's wings met his back and watched the chain glow red hot. She whimpered as she heard the metal hiss as it touched his flesh. She shut her eyes-hearing a little girl scream. Her own. Colleen shook and cried, trying not to throw up from the smell and the sensation of the Unspeakable she was doing.

The first wing came off and laid there on the ground. It flapped weakly, but stopped after that. Colleen went to the bushes to throw up, smelling the scent of burnt flesh and feathers. She coughed a bit before starting on the next wing. Once they were off, she tied them up with some rope. She had to bring it to the wagon that would be waiting outside the Moors.

As the dawn was getting closer, she felt sick. She could hear a voice screaming at her for her terrible crime. She could only imagine how Jack would react once he found his wings were gone-and that she had done this.

* * *

Tooth and many of the creatures were sleeping in the trees of the Moors. The night was quite peaceful, yet the morning seemed quite gloomy. It was broken by a loud scream that alerted them.

Jack Frost opened his eyes, feeling groggy. He felt a sharp pain on his back and grunted. He shook his head to get rid of the sleepy feeling and sat up. It hurt even more. He noticed that he felt unusually lighter like something was missing. He frowned and reached back to find his wings were gone! All that remained were two vertical burn marks. With a gasp and his face fell, he whimpered. He looked around for Colleen only to find she was gone too. There was an iron chain that lay a few feet from him that had some feathers stuck to it.

His true love had betrayed him! How could he not know this? Why would she do this? She-of all people-the one who had her own wings cut off did this! To him! He let out a piercing scream of agony. He collapsed with complete despair, lying by the rowan tree to sob. All that he believed in love was gone.

Colleen could only imagine the scene unfolding as Jack was waking up. She heard his screams as she dragged the giant wings with difficult effort towards the wagon that was waiting outside the Moors. Tears rolled down her freckled cheeks as she felt crushing remorse. She tried to rationalize it in every way she could, but the conclusion was simple: she had done the Unspeakable. She wouldn't forgive herself for this. Jack wouldn't either.

She dragged the wings with effort towards the King and dropped them at his feet with an indignant look. Tears were still brimming from her red eyes. She had cried the entire way back to the castle, she even threw up as well.

"I've done what you asked me," she said coldly.

King Pitchiner smiled. "Impressive," he said, caressing the beautiful blue wings.

"Now, I believe there's _your_ end of the bargain," she said.

The King looked at her with his golden eyes with merely a smile and then shook his head. "No."

Colleen's face fell as she heard this answer. She prayed that he was joking. That it was a dream. Anything. She froze completely and the color in her face drained. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you go?" King Pitch said with a laugh.

Her shock became outrage. The King had broken his promise! She should've known not to trust him. She had done the worst thing imaginable, betraying her true love and stealing his wings and it was all for nothing. How could she have been so naive?

"But I did what you asked for!" she cried, stamping her foot. "You promised."

"Yes. And thank you. This made it so much easier for me-now I can conquer the Moors. All thanks to you."

The slave lunged at her master in a blind fury. She clawed at him, screeching. It was then Pitch had called his guards to pull the angry girl off of him. Their iron gloves burned her, making her grimace in pain.

"That..." the King said, wiping a bit of blood off his lip. "Will cost you dearly. Assault on the King is a grave offense and for that, I'll have your head."

He had the guards shut her away in the tallest tower for a while. Colleen resigned herself, knowing death would be best since life was no longer worth living with her betrayal. Her heart ached for what she had done. She had thought about taking her own life since she was damned anyway.


End file.
